Truth or Dare!
by yuna53
Summary: Finished! I will try to make a sequal. But It may not be right now , It depends on how much homework I have to do.
1. Chapter 1

If you cant deal with the rated T story at the age of 14, then there must be something wrong with you. Aww...what do I care. 

This is truth or dare.. ohh wait I better disclaim. I don't own them

Truth or dare

"Im bored" Mario said

"Me too" Peach said

"Lets play truth or dare!"

"Good idea!"

Most of the adult characters were there and were ready to go. the were ready to hav a bunch of fun. and no kids allowed.

"Good...there is no damn kids here to ruin our fun." Wario gave off a sheer snicker."Hell, we could even make this a pretty makey outey story like the last one that Yuna53 Came up with."

"Shaadup" I replied as I continue to write this ...random story.

"Where the hell did you come from?!?" yelled Waluigi

"Who gives a Shroom! Just read the script and quit complaining!" I yelled.

"Fine..."

Now on with the story. Well, all the adults, or should I say, Young adults, Where all sitting in a circle. Then they flipped a coin suggesting that heads they go clockwise, and tails that they go counter clock wise. Sure enough, it landed on heads and, as always (since the hero goes first mostly) it was Mario's turn.

"Okay. Wario truth or dare?" Mario asked with a witty smile on his face. (Might as well make him my victim)

"Shadow!! Stop looking over my shoulder!" I glared at Him.

"Komen..."

Anyways, Wario didn't know what his rival was planning, yet he was feeling brave and stupid and said dare. Mario knew he would take his bait and with that. he smiled and said "I dare you to Run all the way through the castle singing the I love you song. In a Barny suit!"

"Noooo! Anything but that!" Wario quivered in his boots and screamed.

"Dont care just do it!"

"Fine..."

Wario goes out the room and... only the lord knows what he is doing.

Everyone was Laughing very loud. (Especially me for creating this punishment for him defying this fan fiction. starts to lagh mechanically) He was in the middle of hall number 23 singing "We're a great big family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, wont you say you..." Warios mind +thought bubble appears+ ...I am gonna get him for sure! The next chance I get, Im gonna make his face so red that it maches his hat and shirt. +Thought bubble disapates+

"There I'm done! So, I'm Gonna get changed now."

"Ewww...! Wario not in here!" Every one said in unison

"Fine! but if that Mother +bleeeeeper... fcc blockade T-T+ tells me to do something like that ever again.. He will be singing the I love U song in a hospital bed!". Mario just shook his head in disbielef."Man, if I had 100 Yen for every time Someone has threatend me +Excluding Peach+ I would be the richest man in the world."

"...Oooook. Why did you make me say that?"

"What? It is true. Now, let us get on with truth or dare."

Now it was Warios turn. "Alright loser!" Points at Mario"Truth or dare!"..."Wait! You can't do that Wario! Pick someone else!"

"Fine..."

Just dont mind me... I am actually at my house. I can contact them with my imagination. On with the story... Again +sigh+

"Okay, Green bean. Truth or dare."

Luigi was smarter than wario...soo he said "Truth"

" How smart are you?"

"...Man that is a stupid question, so I will give a stupid answer. Hmmm...lemme think. Oh I know! I have the IQ of 126 in falling on my face!"

"... Uhh... That wasn't even remotly funny." I sighed

"Ya, I know. But stupid questions end up usually with stupid answers"

"Alrighty, then. Daisy... Truth or dare"

"Uhhhhh...Truth"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, gotta stop here, dont worry, I Do plan to have more than 2 chapters in the future. The Pairings will come soon as my friend is done with the Computer. I'll get to work on chapter 2 the next chance I get.


	2. DaisLuigi fluffyness?

Wooot! Thx for all the Reviews! For the fans of this story, I come With a second Chapter! Now, Whitness the funny and romantic truth of Luig/Dais fluff... I guess.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Them!!!**

"Ok Daisy... Do you like...Me?" He asked.. Hesatently While turning red a bit. No one notice excep his brother, wich remained silent so he could see how much courage Luigi has.

"uhh... Yes?" she kinda turned red too.

"YAHOO! HORRAY FOR ME!" He was really happy ++

"Now, I command you two to Make out in that room!" I said and pointed to Peaches room.

No one heard me except Mario and the two. Mario kinda shuddered at the thought because he doesn't want to hear that anyways. Luigi and Daisy left for her room while Peach was planning the time to make Mario so embarresd. (Okay, on with more fluffyness... Although this is my first time with them, so dont get mad)

Luigi was waiting to ... Uhh.. hug Daisy when she put her arms around him and Gave him a loooooooooong kiss (...Like I said before, I can contact them with my imagination... and you can do it too... if you wanna waste time.) Then they start to kiss more and before Daisy can ... uhh grab his hands, Luigi pins her on the ground.

Uhhh... They make out for 30 min. while the others were starting to get irratated(coughs: Wario, Waluigi). Mario and Peach were playing DDR:Mario mix while waiting. "Yay, I win again Mario. You know what that means..." Peach said whith a smug grin on her face. "Crud... Thats not good" He replied.

Then, Daisy and Luigi returns, smiling. Peach and Mario knew, but they kept it to themselves. (now, on with truth or dare) It is now Daisy's turn.

"Ook... Waluigi, truth or dare?" She asked with a plan in her head.

"DARE" He said with confidence.

"Cool. Now, I dare you to run through a car wash and Scream AAAAAHHHH... CRAPPY FWHEEE IMPOVISOR in F Majior." (uhh... I need to do better on that one..)

"Uuuh... okay"

Whell, he got the words right but he ends up in the air at the hands of the powerful winds of the 'BLOW DRYER' and he ends up screaming when he hits the hot wax while saying "Fwee..?" Sorry, kinda running out of ideas here : P.

Uhh.. every one was laughing as he came back with second degree burns... That must hurt. "Heh, what a loser." Wario remarked with grin. Wario is still in a barney suit... I couldn't resist.

" Now that thats over, Peach... Truth or DARE?"

"Dare, just to get it over with."

"K... I Dare you to make out with Mario right in front of EVERYBODY!

Mario and Peach both passed out in embarresment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the dare for WL, I kinda ran out of ideas that time : P.

I will get more and will make Chap. 3 with Mar/Peach fluff. And next time I will make the next chap. better.


	3. Young Kitty love

Horray for all who review this story! Like I said, I am getting ideas currently for more chapters. Heh, here comes the uhh... OMG! Shadow Queen! Run for the hills++

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Them and blah blah blah

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wario gets out a stick and pokes them both. " Are they dead?"

Waluigi pulls out a tazer "One way to find out." The tazer touches Mario and Peach, they glow yellow, and their hair gets all staticy (WTF? Mario's hair shoots three times the normal length) They are currently brown now because they got fried and are still looking like they are passed out +still..+.

Daisy hits Waluigi with a sledge hammer at full strength. Now Waluigi can stop complaining about his burns."Oww.. what was that for?"

"For using a tazer on them."

Peach gets up while they are distracted and turns into the shadow queen right there. She did this uncontrollibly though, and I know that you are expecting MarioxPeach make outs, but unfortunatly, in order to keep the story going, I need to make something bad happen. This is the complication part of the story. climax commin soon. Anyways,

SQ grabs Mario and flies out the window. While the others were bickering,(sorry about the complication of the story, this has almost nothing to do with the story, but I do plan to make this short for the rest of the story.) Uhh.. I left to get them. I also took every one with me 'cause I can. They go, wake Mario up, and he brings her back with a kiss. Then they go back to the castle.

"Now, your dare..." Waluigi grinned. He was going to enjoy this one.

"Fine..." Peach turned really red with this one.

Well, Peach gave Mario a small peck on the lips and then she jumped on Mario and they start to get really into it... OMG!!! Is she about to...?!?

"Holy Crap! Peach! T rating here! Do you not understand?!?"

"Ohh.. that? I was just holding on to him."

" Ohh.. that ok then. Just thought you were... nevermind."

Ohh... Yeah, total blackmail stuff here.+ Waluigi secretly took a pic while they were making out. "Heh, just wait till the mushroom kingdom hears about this!" He seceretly wispered. He has a smug grin on his face.

" Alright! Mario, (so obvious) truth or dare"

"DARE!" He answerd, hopefully to steal more kisses from her.

" Ya! Mario, I dare you to Confess your love for me in a hello kitty outfit."(Kitty ears with the bow (LOL), wiskers, a tail, and a handfull of roses. Thank the lord not the clothes, he will just keep his regular clothes on.) Mario turns a bright shade of red, and Peach gives him the outfit.(My brother's friend Matt came up with this one for me : P) Hee Hee, Mario comes out looking like that, Ha Ha, everyone is giggling, (Probably you right now.) and Mario's face is so flushed, he cant even speak. Sorry, but I have to torture him beacause Peach asked me to.

He walks to her and says very hesentantly. " P-Peach, I-I l-love y-y-you."

She knew what to do then. " What? I couldnt hear you."

"I-I l-love y-you." Hesitantly again.

" What? I couldnt hear you."

So, he finally took a deep breath, and yelled "**I love you**!!!"

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Everybody was laughing, but I suddenly stopped and felt bad because it looked like he was gonna cry. "Peach, you need to lighten up on that, you almost made him cry."

"Oops. Sorry didnt expect that." She went over to comfort him.

" Okay, Now I choose." Mario said, somewhat happier.

" Writter, truth or dare?"

"HOLD ON!!! I am not apart of this story, and I am only here to make EVERYBODY laugh."

spoot+ Mario thought, and he said, "Okay, Waluigi, truth or dare?"( They are selecting from random for right now. But this time, they have to choose the other one.)

"Truth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooot! Hope you liked chapter 3 ++! I shall start Chapter 4 soon, and it is yet to be determined. I am gonna go back to the part with Mario and the kitty costume! I made Bigg Mat laugh.( I also have a little bro named Matt, and My big bro's friend is also named Matt.)


	4. Wario, trapped in the closet

heh, sorry about the wait Rawhide. Writers block... again ++

Like I said before, I dont own them and ... Whatever...

Uhhh yeah, More Mario/Peach and Luigi/Daisy to come.. Just have no flames against me okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" who is the person that you hate the freakin' most+Not including me+"

" Uhhh.. Every body, even my big bro. He is a hugy pansy ass."

" Like your one to talk." Wario retorted "You Are the stupid one in the family."

" Shut up, Bushdag."

"HA HA HA HA LOL! You said it wrong!"

"Dammit! Fine..! Asshole, It is your turn!" Points at Wario. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, duh"

"Can you aim a laser gun at a nuclear bomb plantation and fire it at yourself?"

"Uhh.. Is it me, or are these chapters getting lamer and lamer?"

"Just shut up and do it."

" No stupid wenus! ... I would fire it if you were in the freakin' way, but there is no point because you are stupid enough to walk in the middle of trafic when the sign says, Dont Walk."

"...Ohh yeah. That was a freakin' day ago! I practiced and remembered this time. So dont think I am stupid just because I have the IQ of a pair of chopsticks."

"Ok. Stupid flower... uhh truth or dare" Wario couldnt think of a different mocking name for Daisy. :P

"Dare of course."

" I dare you to Dance to the numa numa song in a Toga."

He got a hard slap in the face, It even left a black and blue mark on . "Ok.. I will do it." +Perv+

" YAY!" Luigi shouted.

" Uhh... just to be safe from Peach's wrath, I am gonna keep my eyes closed the whole time." Mario stated.

The song starts to play. She is radomly dancing (lol). She trips and falls on her but, and everybody is laughing (except Mario. He is too afraid of Peach when she is mad.)

" There, I did it." She goes into peaches room and dresses in her regular clothes. "Ok.. Luigi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Then I dare you to Dress up as a grasshopper and say ' I wanna ice cream cone' in the middle of 129 street."

" But that is the busiest place in the city! There are tons of people there!"

" I am not kidding. Since you were a big perv earlier, you have to do what I say."

"Okay."

He leaves and gets the grasshopper suit from Daisy (Who thinks he is sexy in this costume...Gross. I have nothing againsed them together, but just the thought of that kinda gives me the creeps.) Anyways, he goes out and says "I wanna Ice cream cone to 5,555 people, who just laugh at him because of that. Toadsworth walks up and asks, chukiling "What are you doing?"

"I wanna ice cream cone."

"Uhh... Master Luigi, I asked what you are doing."

" I wanna ice cream cone."

" WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MASTER LUIGI???"

"I WANNA ICE CREAM CONE!!!!!" He yells this at the top of his lungs, and everybody laughs cause they heard it.

Toadsworth just shrugs his shoulders and continues to do 15,000 errands asked by the princess.

He walks back to the castle and saw a video camera fly that just flew in and everybody, again, was laughing.

"WTF? You built a camera fly?"

"No, but Professer E.GAAD came up with that."

"Crap. Okay, Peach. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" She said a little hesitantly.

" Who is your favorite pokemon?" He asks, Trying not to create any fluffyness in this chapter. ( It is reserved for a chapter in the future LuigixDaisy for Luigi fans.)

"Pachirusu. By the way, what is a pokemon?"

" Hell if I know."

"Okay... Mario , truth or dare?"

"Truth"

" Who is the character that you hate the most?"

" Wario cause he is a major dush."

"HEY! I AINT THE ONLY DUSH HERE, FAT ASS!"

"DAMMIT! WARIO I'M GONNA KEEL YOU FOR THAT!!"

Mario is about to engage in combat, but he gets a major idea in his head for payback time +truth - ask him if he is gonna come out of the closet and say he is gay. Dare - I will dare him to buy me a soda for 1.00. Heh, he will never catch on to what I am gonna do to him.+

"Ok obese man, truth or dare?"

"Like I am falling for the dare again. truth."

" Are you gonna come out of the closet and tell us you are gay?"

" NO YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!!!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA! ( I AM LAUGHING SO HARD I CANT SAY WHEEEEE!)

EVERYBODY IS, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH, LAUGHING, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAH, WARIO GAY? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!

Everyone laughed so hard, we all got hiccups. But Wario, Gay? Truly, Mario is a vengefull person. Danm he is good!

" Okay, ha ha, very funny. Now, fruit basket." Points at Peach " Truth or dare?"

"Okay obese man, Dare, just to be funny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Waluigi tries to sing?

Hey, thx for the reviews! This chappie may get a little stinky lol

Now, Prepare for ultimate Disclaimation.

The Mario Pplz and plit, I do not own. They are nintendos work... Ohh screw it! lets get on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fruit basket, I dare you to dress up as a skunk, roll around in the dung patch and fart in Dustin's face." (My big bro)

"EWWWWWWWWW! That is just GROSS!"

'Now go, and become the person that you were never created to be!"

Whell, she leaves and finds a skunk costume (A full body one) and leaves to do her dare. She rolls in the dung patch, and she smells like a dung beetle at an all you can roll buffet.

She has summoned The great D to fart in his face "very improper, that it is." He said as she completed her dare.

By the time she returned, Mario and Luigi pass out from the strong smell, 'cause their noses are too sensitive. Daisy's eyes start to water, and nothing happened to Wario or Waluigi, 'cause they are used to the smell of dung, rotting corpses, and The worst smell in the whole freakin' universe, the Wario bro's armpits. That smells 590 times worse than dead bodies, or so I heard.

"I'll be right back."

She takes a long shower... Which leaves us to use disinfectant in the air so the Mario bro's can wake up safely. Uhh.. the Mario Brothers are saying random things right now, here is what they are saying: "Fjdlfhyoeifhioawflkhawe!" Translation:OMG! It smells like a skunk just farted in here!"ldufowejfklweufiowejfkle!" Translation: Holy crap! We cant feel the fresh air!

"dfuioewhfklwdhiowdhfkuqwiorudlkfheriowfuioy!" Translation: NEED FRESH AIR!

"What in the hell are they saying?" Wario asked

"dfuioewhfklwdhiowdhfkuqwiorudlkfheriowfuioy!" Translation: NEED FRESH AIR!

"Can't you read subtitles? It says NEED FRESH AIR!" Daisy said

"dfuioewhfklwdhiowdhfkuqwiorudlkfheriowfuioy!" Translation: NEED FRESH AIR!

" Holy shroom! We need disinfectant!"

"jodfjeklwfhdvjmweiofwdm,vhuiowdfhvmldhfiovhsdalchasjkl !" Translation: Hurry up you asshole! We are dying over here!

"Does it really take that many letters to say need fresh air?"

"No, you dultz! They are saying : HURRY UP YOU ASSHOLE! WE ARE DYING OVER HERE!"

Soon, Peach is all dressed up in her regular clothes and has the spray in her hand. She sprays the whole room, Which causes Wario and Waluigi to gag.

"What the hell? They were just about to suffucate... Dammit, You just ruined our fun!" The Wario brothers whinned

"Shut it! At least I did your freakin' dare!"

" Okay, Walking Chopstics. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare To the maximum poooop!" Translation : Dare to the maximum Apples.

"Okay, I dare you to sing the lyrics to the song...'Every time we touch'...Twice."

"Holy shroom! I cant sing!!!"

"Dammit Fruit basket! I am gonna kill ya for that!"

"Not if I stop you first!" Mario yelled

" Screw you, uhhh... Dushbagging Ass monkey?" Waluigi's mind: 'Crap! What is a good stupid name to call him?'

" Okay, I will sing the freakin' song'

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Headbangs to the techno music Lol.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
Lyrics found on

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Then he sings it another time, and everybody can't help but laugh.

" Now, Green bean. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chappie 5 isnt what I was hoping for... I am not sure if this is funny enough. If you think this wasn't as funny, you can tell me and I will try to spruce it up some more for fun .


	6. The coney Mystery!

Thank you for all reviws. Like I said No flames please.

(Coughs) was sick for the week :P

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you even related to me?"

"Hell no! I am only related to my Big bro."

"Dammit! I asked one freakin' question, I get just one freakin' stupid answer"

" Waluigi, didn't you just hear me in the first chapter, chapter 1?"

" Holy crap! You know how to remember things?!?"

...Uhhh.. wow. He is stupid, Isn't he?

"Okay, Mario... Uhh, truth or dare?"

"Dare. agaiin +sighs+."

"Okay, I dare you to look Princess Peach in the eye and call her 'Puggywoogums'."

"WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!? SERIOUSLY, I ASK YOU! What does Puggywoogums mean?" Mario askes, like he was traumatized. (Ooooooooo... Big wooords. Maybe I am using to much big and huge words. If any of you dont know what this word means, highly doubt it, it means really scared.)

"Just do it bro!"

"...Fine."

Well, he looks The princess in the eye for a while and then he sucks up his pride and + I Start to crack up lauging+ says "Puggywoogums?"

HA HA HA! He said it almost without looking at her eyes. It would of been funnier if Luigi made it so that he had to say it like he means it, but he will be tortured by Fluffyness, also Luigi will be to, for all you Luigi lovers, in the near future.

"Well, I got that over with. Now, Daisy. Truth or dare?

"Truth."

"What do you think the best thing that my brother gave you was?"

"The make out session in chappie 2."

She starts to flashback into chappie 2+

"Sweet! Thanks for the turn, Mario! The wario brothers are goin last, this time! Okay, Peach truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Swoot!(my friends and I say this instead of sweet.) Okay, Peach! I dare you to... go to Mario, take him in your room +wispers in her ear+ ask him about his wiener.

"Ohh.. sure. I will just be right back. Mario, you are comming with me."

They go into peaches room and close the door smiling.

Lets see what we can hear, shall we?

Hearing voices... they are saying this. "Hey mario, how is your wiener feeling today?"

"It is just fine, it is just restin'."

" Isn't it getting toasty in here?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Cool, show me it!"

"Woah!! Is it cheesy to say that it is chilly in here?"

"Not really, it just smells hot and zesty."

"Wow, you're right!"

WOAH!!! HOLD THE PHONE!!! What in the hell are they thinking?!? Ooh thats IT!! I AM BUSTING THIS FREAKIN' DOOR DOWN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!

I opened the door, and while I was about to chew them out, Mario was holding a CONEY that he got from sonic. We look at them going, WTF?!? They look at us and finally, Mario says something.

" Oh, hey. Just came in from sonic. They gave me a special deal this time."

"Dammit, Mario! I thought you two were about to get laid!" Wario cried

" Nope. We did this just to be funny."

" Okay, Wario! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I am done with chappie 6! chappie 7 will be comming up, when I have time, cause of school work.. GRRRRRR! LuigixDaisy in next chappie! Ohh.. yeah.. Sorry about the long wait :P Uhh.. had a little upload probs. But everything is okay now!!


	7. BERRIES AND CREAM

Thank you for all of your reviews! Whee! I have More Ideas . Anyways, in this chapter, for all you Luigi fans Including DekuKey, My lil bro, (Band starts to play) LUIGIXDAISY to add to the fluffyness vault. This will be my second attempt, so please don't get mad at me TT.

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone, except Yuna53. Yuna53 is the only pen name I will ever use.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obese man, I dare you to go vegetarian for one week. That meens NO MEAT WHATSOEVER!!

If anyone asks, whatsoever is a word. Anyways...

"NOO! NEED MEAT! IF I EAT NO MEAT, I DON'T GET NO SMARTER!!"

"Dammit Wario! You don't loose smarts just because you have no meat to eat."

"Besides, you are a smart ass already." Mario commented.

"One day, Mario shall be really exposed on tv. about his true feelings for Peach."

Said an angry Wario.

Wario is in so much trouble now! GRRRRRRR! Like I said, I am gonna put Luigi x Daisy in this chapter. As for the mario fans, I plan to put MarioXPeach in the next chapter.

"Arrgh! Waluigi, Truth or dare."

"Truth." To get on with the LuigXDais

"Walking Chopstics, What do you think of this Fan Fic?"

"THIS STORY CAN KISS THE BROWNEST PART OF MY STINKY, ITALIAN ASS!!"

FLAMER ALERT!! Waluigi has to skip a turn because of that remark.

"Green bean, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to Make out with Daisy until you faint from Lovingness!" He said with a grin.

"Whee!" Shouted Luigi

"YaY!!" Shouted Daisy

OO Mario and Peach look in Awe.

Okay, This is my second try with these two, so no flames please.

Luig goes to Daisy and smiles, Blushes and delivers the first peck on the lips. Daisy, a little furious because she always gives the first peck, jumps on Luigi, attempting to maul him with kisses. He is enjoying every little thing about this, so is Daisy. So, after kiss 11,253 ( and I counted, Thank you!) he finally passes out from lovingness. Daisy is still clinging to him. Hopefully I have done better. Anyways, We need to get back to the story.

"D-D-Daisy, T-T-Truth or D-Dare?" He is still nervous.

"Dare, Cutie!"

"Okay? Anyways, I dare you to talk to Shadow for at least 5 minutes."

"Shadow? Who is that?"

"Some guy in great bend."

"Oh, that is okay then."

Now, we see Daisy in my Trailer - house, and going to talk to shadow. Yes I do live in a trailer with my mom. Dont need a nice house If you still have a family with you. Anyways... Again +sighs+ Daisy finds shadow and starts a lively conversation with him.

"Are you shadow?" She asks

"Yup. Since when were you here?"

"For the last 3 seconds."

"Have you finally boned Luigi yet?"

"EWWW! No! Not yet!"

"Anyways, You really should see Emo rangers. It is really funny."

"ookay."

"Wanna hear a song?"

"sure"

"BERRIES AND CREAM, BERRIES AND CREAM, IM THE LITTLE LAD WHO LOVES BERRIES, AND CREAAM." He says it in a very high pitched voice.

"Uhh.. wow. That was pretty random."

"Isn't that great?" he replied with a huuuuge grin on his face.

"Uhh.. no."

"Its just acting like FredFredBurger.(YES!)"

"Not really."

"I'm... gonna go now.. dont ever speak to me again."

Well, Daisy came back to the castle, while shadow was spelling his name, out loud, for the rest of the freakin' day(dot...dot...dot). Uh... I am running out of ideas, again. If any one can help, now would be a great time. PLEASE? Uhh.. so anyways (Hold on.. +Looks at all the previos chapters+ uhh.. it is now her turn.)

"YAY! Okay. Peach, Truth or dare?"

"Dare because I am told." Uhh... I didn't really know who to choose:P.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Done with chapter 7. Chapter 8 will come with MarioxPeach. Umm.. you can review, no flames, but if you can, please give me ideas. I just got pokemon pearl on the day the pre orders came out. I got caught up into playing that, I almost forgot about chapter 7! Very sorry... :P. PLEASE DONT HURT ME!!

Yuna53 - Umm.. anyways, review.

Mario - what she said.

Peach - ditto.


	8. Long flashback TT

Yay! Back With a new plan! (Thanks to my brothers!) And I thank all who even bothered to review! Umm.. hopefully I did'nt make anyone upset TT. Sorry to the ones that was upset with me in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! I SHOULD'NT HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peach, I dare you to Drink Root Beer."

"NO! Remember what happened last time?" She sighs.

"Ohh... Yeah" Flashes back to last nights party. This flashback is a little long... :P (Hic. Still a little Woozy from drinking Root Beer with them.) Last night, Peach and the others were really drunk from root beer, and Peach got this great idea. "Hey, lets bake cookies!"(Mushroom kingdom people get drunk off of root beer, just to keep the rating okay.)

"YAY!231??"

"Whee! Mario wanna help to!" He speaks in 3 person when he is drunk. So does his brother.

"But Luigi might get sugar high.Peach, do you have something else for Luigi to do?"

"Umm... Go.. Uhh.. with Daisy to the land of the Uhh.. Pie."

" YAY! Can Luigi Go Daisy?"

"Sure!"

"Whell that takes care of Fweezy." Wario said, wobbling like a piece of paper during a Tornado. (Tornado? Holy crap!! Take shelter! Note: This was written before a live Tornado... Not really: P)

"What do we do now?"

"Dude... Lets eat candy sticks." Wario said

"Hold on... What flavor are they?"

"Apple."

"At least that will keep Mario away."

Mean while, Peach and Mario were talking about what flavor the cookies would be. "Strawberry! Mario wanna eat strawberry cookies!"

"Mario, how about love flavored?"

"Umm.. Can it be both?'

"Sure!"

Mario and Peach make their cookies(Hic. Yuna53 is Drinking Root Beer.), Wario and Waluigi eat Candy sticks. And Luigi and Daisy are Currently in the land of PIE(The Castle Backyard).

"Whee! Mario wanna eat, please!"

"Kay! I will eat too!"

They eat the cookies, and Mario looks at Peach with loving eyes, and says "I Love You!" Because Peach put love potion in the cookies. She snickers at him in a really (happy?) way. "Now, the only way to prove that, is if we passionatly make o.u.t..."

"Does Mario have too?"

"Yes."

WARNING!! Major fluffyness between them! Read at your own Risk 00. This is also put in great DETAIL!! For all the Mario lovers who waited, thank you! For others who hate this pairing, You may skip this part if you like, but if you continue on from this point, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! I am just fufilling my promise to Mario fans.

Peach walks up to Mario and pecks him on the lips. Mario then answers back with a nice french kiss. (Is that even allowed??) Peach respondes and gives him a soft Petting... am I allowed to say it? I dont want to get into trouble TT. Mario almost goes completely limp at the feeling. He starts to hug her Passionetly, while Peach continues her petting of his Mustache. Mario feels like the king of the world. He starts to hug her a little tighter. She gives him a looooooooooooooong freakin' kiss, (Wonder if they know that I am eavesdropping:spying on them.) then he responds with another kiss, like the one he gave before. She started to ...Um.. one sec(Thinks up some more fluffyness) calm down alot,then she kisses him swiftly. ...Cant...Think...of...anything...Just...that...GBHS...is...ending...at...May..25...GR..

Summer..Break...ZZZ...

"OW!" I said

Apperently, I was hit by the writer... the real one.

"Get back to work! MarioXPeach fans waited forever for this chapter, and you are not sleeping on the job, got it?"

"Yes..."

Anyways, Mario rubs his nose against Peaches. She kisses him for anther looong time, and he tries to stand up right. He still is woozy from making out with her, and the root beer thing. She softly bites his neck, causing him to wince a little bit cause it hurts. She tightens her grip on mario, and he really blushes at the feeling. ...okay, my mind is lost.. lets go back. I have to because the ones who currently hate this pairing will shart to get mad at me.

"whell, its a dare... okay" Peach says with a sigh. Umm.. My grammer may be a little off because we are reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird' in english and we are on chapter 19 ... Southern accent, which I cannot speak... on with the story...:P

She drinks the root beer and starts to get woozy. Then she gets drunk and hits on Mario. She says this to him "Hey handsom, where are you going tonight?" Mario blushes when he hears this and replies "My house?" ... I don't think that he was supposed to answer that. "You are gonna stay at the castle.. you hear me?!"

Mario gulps.."Yes"

"umm.. Obeese man, truth or dare?"

"DARE"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! done with this chapter.. the reason I could not get this chapter done right away is because I had to do school work and had to watch out for tornadoes because being in tornado alley during tornado season sucks man.


	9. And justice for all

Chapter 9: And justice for all

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

...I think I have an idea...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dare you to have a japanese conversation with the writer...?"(I am running out of ideas fast. TT sorry.)

...slump...

(This conversation, The last one that is in the form of a dare, is brought to you by, "My japanese phrase book that I bought at Hastings satuday". I only understand little...)

"Konichiwa, ogenki desu ka?"- Hi, How are you.

"e, genki desu."- Fine thanks. Wario said with a grin.

"Nihongo wa wakarimasu ga, hanasemasen." - I understand a little japanese

"so desu ne? nantoka wakarimasu." - Is that so? I can just about get by. Wario said.

...GD!! This is boring!! Lets skip to the next dare. I dont know if i got the vocabulary right.

"Chopstics, truth or dare?" Wario asked

"Dare" The last one

"Okay, I dare you to dress up as the statue of liberty and sing the National anthem." (I don't hold anything against america, alright? I thought it would be funny if he did that. He is tall enough.)

"..ok?" He looks at him in a funny way.

Waluigi goes to the bathroom and changes. He comes out with the green crown, a green wig, a green face, a green toga, a green belt, and a green torch with a yellow flame (plastic). Oh..yeah. He had a green book. He also had the shackles on his feet with the chain broken off the hooky thingy. He looked like a girl with facial hair LOL!

"I will start singing for random reasons. If i begin to explain them, none of them will make any sence."

Patriots are allowed to sing along if they wish.

Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

I dont really want to make them all sing the full thing.

They decided to join in with him on the second chorus. The only 3 who sang well was Peach, Daisy, and ME ofcourse. (That was HORRIBLE. But it was fun because it was for the 4th of july that will be comming up. My favorite holiday of the freakin' year.)

I swear that I will never EVER make Waluigi sing again. He is just TERREBLE, and I am sorry if I spelled that wrong, just say it in the review ok?

"Lets take a chappie break. This writing stuff must be killer on the writer." The one who was dressed as a cat coughs: Mario

They all decide to drink orange soda and eat steak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, I swear I would never make Waluigi sing again. This chappie was made for the 4th of july. If you guys really want me to, wich probably none would, I can make a 4th of july story. The next chappie is the last one. DAMMIT Toadsworth!!


	10. Dammit toadsworth

This is the last chapter of truth or dare. I am out of ideas.

DAMMIT TOADSWORTH!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own them

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello my good man, I was wondering if you have a magazine called 'GETALIFE'?

"Toadsworth, I thought you were better than that."

"But that is the only thing that is left on my list."

Pulls out a list from his pocket that is 3 miles long and shows the man the last one. "See? This is a direct order from the princess. If I don't complete this, the princess will castrate me for sure!"

"There is no such thing." He replied

"Well, then that must be it then."

Toadsworth started to walk back to the castle when he remembered the whole 'I WANT AN ICE CREAM CONE!!' Uhh... thing. +Why would Luigi do something that random and stupid. The only reason why he would do that is if he was asked to. He could of been forced, but that did'nt seem like his style.+

As he approched the door, one of the security guards asked him to see this incredible footage with a robot fly they just found. They downloaded it all and copied it to a DVD-R disk.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey, has anyone seen Copper?" asked a confused Mario. ( he is reffering to the fly. They just call him copper.)

"No." the others replied in unison. They did the same thing that the security Gaurds did, but they just coppied it.

The toads and Toadsworth watched the video and were shocked. "Hey, Let's pay them all back for giving us those many tasks to do. I have the perfect plan..." Toadsworth said with an evil grin. This may not turn out to be good.

"First, go to MK TV and broadcast a commercial for the funniest movie you have ever seen, 'HUMANS CAUGHT ON TAPE'. Then scedule it at 8:00 pm tonight and Make it a GLOBAL apperance. I don't care what network it goes on, but just do it! And in america, since the FCC still reigns supreme there because they are too modest, just put it on comedy central."

"YES SIR!!!"

Daisy and Peach had a soft sniker on their faces. The Mario bros. looked at them with a horrified look on thier faces. The worst was yet to come...for they did'nt know what toadsworth was plotting.

"Mario, Luigi, you know what this means?" both Princesses said, blushing softly "Mama mia..." was The 2 plumbers reply when both of them fell to the ground with thier Princesses on top of them. (sorry, I couldn't find a different way to word that sentence...TT)

"YES!! Hey Wario, I think we can make a Mako!" Waluigi explained happily

"Thats called a POR... Hey, this is rated T not M. Yet that seems to be a good Idea. Besides, I ruined the dare green bean gave me. MMMM.. Steak."

They video tape the whole thing and start to send copies of it around the world. The box says this: (and this is word for word cause Waluigi cant spell)

Give wife what she want. Wacth firsk MATO. You like MATEO. Bla bla Fhqwagads gibe me a bannana.

They got reviews instantly and Many people from the mushroom kingdom started to write fan fics, and make fan art (example: Mario an Peach holding hands and kissing, or Luigi and Daisy going on a date in shooting star summit. Some of the other pictures of them were a little... Okay, really graphic.)

The Wario brothers were really bored, so they turned to Thier rivals to see their fate. Peach was hugging a dazed Mario, and Daisy was doing the same thing to Luigi. They snickered and said, "Thats what you get for Giving us stupid Dares, and asking stupid questions."

"Now to wait for a good time to poke them with a stick cause we don't give a beep."

"Once We are done with this stupid fanfic, I AM GONNA SHOOT THE GUYS WHO WORK AT THE BEEPING FCC." said an angry Wario.

The moment of humiliation has come. It was exactly 8:00 pm and Peach, Mario and CO. were watching MKTV. They noticed that Toadsworth was giving a speech before the show. Yet, to their dismay, He showed 'Humans Caught on tape' wich was actually that random truth or dare sequence they had, Including all the Makeout scenes and flashbacks. They just wished that Toadsworth would die.

As toadsworth was smiling with glee, the door slamed open, and 6 pairs of angry eyes appeared on him. They approached him slowly, becoming more furious with each step. Toadsworth knew that he was in for it now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Toadsworth shouted.

THE END!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the latest few chappies wasnt as good as the oldies... I ran out of Ideas. I am going to stick to the romance, OK? And if my writing is wierd like, instead of saying Kay, I write K because I am an american who dosen't bother with the details. I will try to make my stories better, at least putting aside in my mind about tornadoes, and other things too. Thanks for all of your reviews, you really cheered me up :D.


End file.
